battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits REBOOT Chapter 2: Burst VS Clash, Samurai-Dragon Awaken!
【This is an fanfiction. The Battle Spirit Anime series, Manga series, game and TCG are owned by Bandai, Sunrise.Ink and their rightful owners. Please support the official release.】 【This does not follow the current meta or ban/limitation list, please beware while reading】 Prologue The boy won his first battle, but this is only the beginning. A brand new tale is opening its curtain. Beware, my enemy. We're not the same, we have new power, and we will take back our land! now just watch, we will grow stronger and stronger, the young warriors will become the shining new light. Chapter 2 "This...can't be..." OnyxDragon-Rider gasps as he's pushed out of the battlefield. He looks at Silverwing who is out of the battlefield a few minutes later. He cannot believe that he lost to a human. To him, this is unforgivable; this damage to his pride felt more painful than anything else he ever experienced. "I won. Now, leave this place for good!" Silverwing demanded. He looked at OnyxDragon-Rider and his army behind him. The enemy force was smaller than what Silverwing imagined with only about 5000 spirits. It's not that big of a group if you're talking about invasion. In the past, invasions usually had over tens of thousands or even millions of men. This can't be the full force. "Nicely done, human. I still can't believe you won!" Ultimate-Ark congratulating, smiling over this victory. "Well, I should thank you. Thanks for bringing me here so I could battle him. Oh and stop calling me human. I have a name, Silverwing The Accelerator." "No need to thank me Sil, I am Ultimate-Ark, the leader of red battle force No.70." "Sil? Ah...Okay" While Silverwing and Ultimate-Ark are talking to each other, Canon is unhappy Silverwing completely forgot about her. She walks to Silverwing, and starts to pull his left ear, with Ultimate-Ark looking with sweat dropping. "Did you forget about me!? Your guide?!" "Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch....Can you please let go...ahhhh" "Canon." "Huh" "Canon, that's my name." "OK, Canon, can you please let me go..." Silverwing is begging to Canon to let go of his poor left ear. He feels that his left ear will tear off anytime, and he doesn't want to lose a ear for rest of his life. "Fine." "Thanks..." Canon lets go of Silverwing, his ear pure red, feeling the burring pain. And when Silverwing looked at where OnyxDragon-Rider originally was, he and his army disappeared while him and Canon were having a fight. "...I am sure we'll meet again, someday." Silverwing is looking at the far north, where OnyxDragon-Rider and his army originally were. He knows he will meet OnyxDragon-Rider once again one day, he doesn't know why, but he hopes this feeling will come true. "Well then, Sil, we need to take you to my lord. After all, you are an Otherworlder. I need to report this and the victory immediately." Ultimate-Ark said this with a little bit of serious and happiness inside his word. From his face, Silverwing can tell he is serious about this. "I see...Can you give us a ride then?" ”Sure, after a few minutes that is. I need to assemble and check on my men, see you later." "Yeah, See ya." Ultimate-Ark left to assemble and check on his men. This world is going though a lot, just like the "Otherworld" that Silverwing living in. "Well...better start working on something then." Silverwing figured that Ultimate-Ark would take awhile, so he put down his backpack on the ground, and took out a box. He opens the box, in there is batosupi cards. He then started to take out cards and start to read them. "What're you doing?“ Canon look over Silverwing's shoulder, try to see what he is doing. ”Editing my deck, of course. I only won that battle because I got lucky he didn't notice my plan. If my opponents are going to be at that level, I need to work on my deck." The last game was not only close game, but a dangerous game as well. Silverwing knows very clearly that he would of lost if OnyxDragon-Rider noticed his plan and took any action to counter it. He needs to get stronger. "I see...you're quite a hard worker aren't you?" "I wouldn't call myself a hard worker.“ Silverwing looks at cards with different effects and different colors to see what would work in his deck. He starts lining up cards and making changes, talking time to edit his deck, knowing that Ultimate-Ark probably wouldn't be back so soon. "........." For the next 1 and a half hour, Silverwing didn't say a thing. He's just putting cards down, putting cards into his deck, then removing them from the deck. He has been repeating this cycle almost endlessly, an doesn't seem to have any sign of stopping of what he is doing. Canon decides to watch this deck building progress. ".....No good..." After that, Silverwing finally speaks up. He is trying his best with his current deck building skill, rebuilding his deck over and over again. But no matter what changes he makes, it just doesn't look right. "Well...I guess I need to gather the pieces sometime later...and trying that out..." Silverwing holds the newly made deck in his hand, he will have to work about that "piece" sometime soon, but right now this deck is the best he got. "Looks like you're finally finished." Silverwing looks up to find Canon still looking over him. "Let's go, Ultimate-Ark is done." Silverwing nodded in response, gathered his stuff, then followed Canon to Ultimate-Ark. "Looks like you've finished, well it's time to get going." Ark has finally assembled all of his army. Silverwing and Canon takes a look, and finds about 2500 spirits behind him."Where are we going?" Silverwing asked Ark, hoping to get a direct answer. "One of the frontier headquarters at the edge of The Land of Red. Over there you should meet our lord, he is usually there." As Ultimate-Ark talks, they have start to walk towards east, where to frontier headquarter is. "Usually?" Said Canon. To her that is not a word to describe their own lord. "Well you see...Our Lord likes to go and command IN the front line and battle alongside us... which has caused us a lot of trouble..." "What a troublesome lord you have..." Canon said with a forced smile on her face, she found hard to believe that the lord of land of the red is kind of a problematic child, Silverwing does too. "Yeah...." Ultimate-Ark replied. ——Meanwhile... Somewhere else "Huh...looks like OnyxDragon-Rider has failed." In a small Japanese styled small room, a man in a suit of white armor that covers up almost every single part of his body other than his mouth, sits in meditation on the tatami floor, in his right hand is a piece of paper, on there is the report from the front line. "He is a fine warrior, how could he lost... Otherworlder huh... this will be interesting." The man raised a smile on his face. He stood up and picked up the dual-headed spear by him. He raised his hand up and a white humandroid opened the door and walked into the room. “Sir, your orders?" "Call OnxyDragon-Rider in... I need to ask him a few questions" "Yes sir." The white humandroid stood up and took a bow, he left. A few minutes later, the white humandroid is back, beside him on the right is OnxyDragon-Rider. "He is here sir." "Thank you Unicorn, you may now leave." The white humandriod named "Unicorn" nodded and move out of the room, leaving OnyxDragon-Rider and the armored man in the room alone. Once that happened, OnyxDragon-Rider got down on one knee and lowered his head. "Why have you called for me, my liege?" He said with the upmost respect. "Raise your head up," the man in the suit of armor commanded, which OnyxDragon-Rider complied with swiftly. "Now... tell me about this otherworlder." "...If you wish, my liege." ——————————————— "And here we are. Welcome to the No.13 East Capital of the red land!" After half an hour of dragon-riding, Silverwing and Canon have finally arrived at their stop, the No.13 East Capital. Currently, this place acts as one of the bases for the combined forces in the red land. Canon quickly hops off a Rokceratops and start stretching. "We're finally here, my leg start to feel sour from that long ride." She complains about the ride on the Rokceratops as she stretch. "I actually enjoyed this ride, it's my fist time ever riding a Rokceratops." Silverwing pats the Rokceratops on the head as a sign of good job for that ride. The Rokceratops smiles as a reply, then Silverwing hops off the Rokceratops. "Well that's for you I guess...I didn't enjoy it as much as you." Canon finished her stretch and started to look around. "So this is the No.13 East Capital..." Silverwing looked towards the tall, strangely shaped rocks and tall mountains. Below the mountains was a prosperous city where dragons and spirits lived in. He also saw some Ryuuman spirits patrolling the city, it looks exactly like the card art. "This is a cool place... so this is where the spirits live." Said Silverwing while looking at the card of No.13 East Capital in his hand, comparing the art of the card with where he is at right now. The overall image is the same, but the details not on the art are stunning. "It's a OK place I guess, but how is this place a base? If I remember right this place belonged to the flame alliance by the War Dragon and the Emperor Beasts." Canon questions. Ark doesn't answer and there is only awkward silence while they walk towards the rock fortress in front of them. "I don't know. I may be a Ultimate, but I am not as high-up on the rank as you may think. You're gonna have to ask the boss yourself." Ark lifts up his right hand, the guarding soldiers bows and moved away from the gateway, letting Silverwing and Canon pass-by. (Boss? who is he talking about? Great, not even my year of battle spirit lore reading can help me on this) Silverwing scratches his already messy hair with his hand, trying to figure out who that boss could be. The battle spirits nerd, himself is clueless what could hit him in this world. "We're here." Ultimate-Ark stops his step in front of a huge iron mechanical door, he put his hand onto the door, it suddenly spreads a green light, scanning Ark and his hand. data base, searching--Approved, Welcome Back, Sargent Ark Rogers of the 12th red troop, Commander has been waiting. The machine door opens, revealing the inside, it's a huge meeting room with all the other troop leaders in here, in this room created by White Nation's above standard-level technology, Silverwing can see all kind of spirit and ultimate here, no matter big or small, he can even see a Bladra in here. "Wow, this room is huge..wait, Roger? wait your last name is Roger?! spirits and Ultimates have a last name?!" Silverwing seems to be shocked by this. "Yeah, so? you humans have last name too right?" "Yeah but---" "question for later my friend, come, the commander want to meet you." Ultimate-Ark starts walking towards the centre of the room, Silverwing and Canon follows behind. "Psst, hey, Canon." Silverwing looks at Canon, trying to start a conversation with her, seems like he can't take the mood around here. Canon didn't reply to him, she seems to be very serious about this, almost like a soldier, they've soon arrived to a separate office underground by taking elevator, through out the way, the three were silent. (Who can be this so-called commander...? must be some kind of X rare...well it is a red land so maybe Meteorwurm? or Mitsurugi-Dragon?) The elevator door opens, showing who is the commander around here, and the answer shocks him more than he imagined. "OH------MY-----GOOOODDD," Silverwing screams with pure shock, his jaw dropping to the level of comedy relief manga character. "Sir, Sergent Ark Roger, reporting from duty! I've brought the Human sir!" Ultimate-Ark Salutes with his left hand towards the commander, the commander jump down from his chair, slowly walk towards Ultimate-Ark on all fours, his signature look of twin red horn and blue armour, not to mention his burning-hot aura give away who he is. "SENGOKU-TIGERRRRRR?!?!?!" "Oh, you seem to know me, well, nice to meet you, human from the other world." Sengoku-Tiger raised his paw, saying hi to him, after that he go straight to the point. “Welcome, Silverwing, I assume you know the situation you are in right now, I must say, you must be...a brave one to accept a offer imminently. " "Ye-yeah, honestly I still feel unsure about this." "Oh? then why you agreed in the first place?" Tiger ask. "Well, I just don't know how to say no I guess, I can't say no if somebody is asking me to help then when their voice is fading away, I just not that type of person. Besides, I watched enough anime and read enough comic and manga to know where it goes..." Silverwing seems unusually clam about this, too claim for a normal person like him. (Interesting...naive yet interesting.) From that sentance along, Tiger can tell how naive the boy is, but he doesn't hate it, in fact he likes it, but he can sense some uncertainty from Sil. "Well, here is a first task for you, I want you to face a person, or a spirit so to say." Category:Work By Shido Itsuka Category:Fanfiction Category:Battle Spirits REBOOT Category:Abandoned